Lean on Me
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: A Serah X Noel fic. She saved his life, so it's now his turn to save hers. The only thing left to do to make this work, is trust and open theirself to each other. Update Chapter 3!
1. Saviour

**So, I started this fic because I like Serah X Noel and I hope they will be together, and because Serah and Noel lack of fic. I thought to rich it somehow. I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC because the USA version of FF XIII-2 haven't release in the market and I don't really understand Japanese, so I haven't really in to their character, especially Noel. I only know that sometimes he can be an arrogant little bastard. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Warning:** For you Serah and Noel haters, don't flame me, if you don't like this pairing then don't read! English is not my mother language, so I'm so sorry if there are typo's or grammar mistake. There's a chance that the rating could turn from T to M.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XIII-2 belongs to Square Enix, or else I put Serah and Noel end up together.

"Savior"

"Huh? What?" Noel Kreiss moaned through the agonizing pain. He's not sure with what happened before, but he remembered he's hit by a car, and after that everything went too fast, he blacked out, and when he's awake he was in… hospital?

"It's okay," a soft voice said.

"Huh?" he titled his head and saw a girl sitting by his side.

She has pink hair and the pair of nice blue eyes. She wore a white blose, blue jins mini skirt, and sneakers, and there's a beautiful liontin hanging by her neck and shoulder. She looks half worry and half happy when she looked at him.

"Where am I?" Noel managed to asked despite the innocent beauty that overwhelming him.

"We're at the hospital, ICU, you were hit by a car, I was coincidently nearby and dragged you here. Technically I called an ambulance," the girl explained.

_Well, that explain the white room, this strange smell, the nurse, and the pain,_ Noel thought. "Oh," but that's his only response.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"I've been better," Noel mumbled. "Who are you again?" and tried to find out who she is.

"I'm Serah Farron. We're at the same college," she introduced herself. "And you are Noel Kreiss, right?" she then clarified.

"How do you know? Are you psychic or something?" Noel scoffed.

"Your ID," Serah replied.

"I see," Noel smirked. "Damn, I wouldn't make to the orientation in time," he then huffed.

"It's probably a good thing, I heard it's awful," Serah smiled, tried to cheer him. And he have to admit that her smile is really enchanting. "Well, I guess I should be going now. You'll be fine by yourself, right? Or can I help you with anything else?" she then decided that it's time for her to leave and stood.

"I guess I should say, _thank you_," Noel said, and Serah giggled. "And you probably want to give me your phone number. My cell is right over there, I figure we can go to a date after I heal and I pay you my gratitude," after that he strikes her with one of his flirting moves. He never failed before, girls digs him for his looks.

Serah bright face turned into awkward expression. "Sorry, no," she then politely rejected.

"Trust me, I'm cooler without this hospital clothes, the bandages, and everything," Noel tried to assure her.

Serah smiled and exhaled. "I have a boyfriend," she told him softly. "He waited right outside."

He was disappointed but he maintains his smile for the sake of his image. "That's too bad," is the only thing he can say.

"Get well soon Noel," Serah nodded and cracked her last smile, after that she exited the ICU, leaving him alone with disappointment.

**2 years later…**

The 20 years old Noel Kreiss sat on one of the campus bench, his bag rest at his feet and an opened laptop set on his laps. On the screen, there's a girl with very angry expression inside.

"Sweet Rin, would you listen to me for just five seconds sweetheart?" Noel forced himself to leave his boredom and face his girlfriend.

"What? None of your word will be able to make me stay! If you truly love me, come to me at once!" the blonde hair girl on the webcam yelled at him. There's a trace of ruined mascara on her eyes and cheeks, all thanks to Noel who made her cry.

"First of all," he cut. "I never like you, second of all, you suck, third, this relationship is over," he smiled annoyingly and said in a very irritating manner, leaving the girl dumbfounded. And then mercilessly he closed the laptop until it made a crack sound.

"Be careful with it! It's not even yours!" Hope Eistheim, his best friend, just arrived from buying a soda and saved his most important gadget.

"Shut up," Noel said as he watched Hope sat next to him.

"So?" Hope took a sip from the can soda.

"Rin found out I cheated on her, so does Erica and the others," Noel told him and lazily leaned deeper into the bench.

"So you just broke up with 5 girls?" Hope concluded.

"No, I just dumped 5 girls," Noel corrected the silver-blonde man.

"Your aroganism will lead you nowhere man," Hope exhaled tiredly and pulled out a book from his bag.

"Tsk," Noel ignored him.

"I know you depressed, I know you miss the… _thing_, but let me tell you, you won't find happiness with your current lifestyle," Hope tried to tell him carefully. Especially when it comes to the _thing, _it's really sensitive for both of them.

"You said I need to find a girlfriend," Noel glared at him.

"Exactly! Not girlfriends!" Hope leaved his book and nodded at Noel assuredly.

"Of course! That's what comes out from a man who's dating a woman 3 years older than him!" his best friends laughed in sarcatism.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hope gulped another soda.

"You don't even know if you're the only boyfriend for Vanille," Noel started. Vanille is Hope HOT girlfriend who just graduated and started her career smoothly. "I mean, look at her! She's too gorgeous, too smart, and too sexy for someone like you!" he continued as he imagined the woman.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous," Hope smirked and returned to his book. But hmm, that's odd, Noel doesn't reply, it's very rare to him to not responding to Hope words. Hope glanced at his best friend and found him staring to the street, he followed his look and caught a sight of pink haired girl with side tail walking alone. "Again, only looking at the distance. And by the way she's not available," Hope mocked.

"Shut up, I know," Noel punched his shoulder lightly without averting his gaze from the girl.

"She's saved your life and you don't have guts to properly thank her, even just to say hi. I doubt she knows you exist! She probably thinks you're dead since the accident," Hope scolded him, he's so out of patience when it becomes to Noel behavior towards Serah Farron-his classmate.

"Why does she look so sad?" Noel whispered quietly (or he thought so). Serah's head pinned to her shoes, her shoulder and hands weakened by her side, and her expression looked so lonely.

"Of course you don't know," Hope returned to his book.

"Supposedly you know?" Noel looked at him with that 'you smart ass' look. Serah already disappeared behind the trees and the college buildings.

"She's the most favorite gossip for girls in my class. From the rumors I heard , she's the only one left from her family, her sister disappeared 2 years ago, right before she entered the college, and a year ago her fiancée was missing until now," Hope told him, leaving Noel jaw dropping.

"Why don't you tell me?" the brown haired man can't believe what his best friend just said.

"You don't ask," Hope lifted his shoulder, he could care less. "She used to be very pretty and one of the campus princesses. Many said that she smiled delicately and beautifully, it's enchanted. But her fiancée shook off anyone who tried to get close to her, and now when he's gone she never smile again, and when she does, it's cold, and thanks to him she have no one to talk to. I feel pity about her," he then added.

Noel was about to opened his mouth to say how he still support Serah when a ring comes from Hope cell phone.

"It's Vanile, she's here. I'll see you tomorrow," Hope read the message, put his book and his laptop inside his bag, and stood up. He then waved at Noel and walked away.

"Have fun," Noel waved lazily at him. Hope probably right, he was just so lonely and jealous of him.

After that he decided to leave too. Not to his boarding house, it's still too early for that. He wants to come to that place.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his favorite spot when it comes to his bad day or when he thinks he needs to give a thought of few things. It's the river bank under the bridge, right outside the campus border. People rarely coming here, mainly because of the ghost rumors under the bridge, and the others thought that there's nothing very interesting here. For Noel, this place is mystically calming him, the view is also pretty, he can quietly gaze towards people who cross the bridge without being scold because they feel annoyed with his behavior, he could also see the city from the distance, the sunset, and the sunrise.

"Cloudy huh? For the first time I think I come here at the wrong time," he mumbled to himself as he lie down to the grass and gaze upon the dark sky. He exhaled and inhaled, his mind filled with Serah Farron and Hope stories about her. He wants to do something about her sadness, it's true that he adores her smile, and from all the girls who have relationship with him he oddly cares about her the most even though he only looked and watched her from the distance. And, he's mad at her for having a boyfriend-a fiancée, maybe because he's jealous and she rejected him in the first place, that's the only reason why he still hold any conversation with her until now and why he becomes… playboy. But he never mean any harm for her.

But what can he do for her? He comes from a wealthy family, but he doesn't sure if that's help, after all he conflicted with them, especially his father. He's not smart, nor he diligent. He have good looks, but that probably unhelpful too. And what he's only good at already taken from him. So does that mean he have no good traits?

"Gah," desperately he rolled on his side, towards the bridge. "Huh?" then he quickly amazed with what he's looking at right now. He probably comes here just in time. There's only one people standing on the side of the bridge, her face look so sad and she desperately looking at the river under her, she's hauntingly beautiful, and most importantly, she have pink hair with side tail. Speaking of the devil, it's Serah Farron herself. Noel sat up, tried to figure out what is she doing there. Then suddenly his heart feels like stopping when she closed her eyes, released her grip from the bridge, and jumped into the river. "What the hell!" Noel stood up quickly, leaved his bag behind and ran to the river bank. He stopped for a while only to locating Serah body. Fortunately he quickly spot her head when she comes to the surface for only a seconds and come back under the water. He took a deep breath and jumped himself.

The water feels so cold around him, the current is pretty strong, and it's so dark down here and it scared him because he can't see clearly and find her. But eventually he found her sink slowly into the bottom of the river. He quickly swim towards her and lured his right hand to capture hers, he succeeded. After that he reposition himself and get a better grip towards her body, then he swim swiftly to the surface.

"AH!" he gasped for air. Then without wasting time he dragged himself and her to the river bank. "What the heck are you doing! Come on, stand! Fight yourself!" he yell at her as he climbed onto the grass with her securely in his arms.

"You!" he was so relieved when found out that she didn't passed out. "I see you, in my dreams," she murmured as he put her down next to his bag which he leaved before.

"Yeah, save it for later!" Noel released his grip. He is actually scared, he can feel it when they touched, she got extremely high fever. "Serah!" he kneeled again and hold her shoulder when her eyes begin to unfocused and she suddenly started to shake violently.

"I… I…" the girl poorly tried to talk.

"It's alright," Noel opened his bag in haste and pulled out his sweater, he then carefully put it on her. "We're going to the hospital," he told her and without second thought he put his arms under her knees and on her back, and lifted her in bridal style.

"No…" Serah pushed him and tried to get off from his embrace, but it's no use, she's too weak.

Noel ignored her and still ran to the street with confidence builds within him._ Yes, from now on I will definitely protect you!_ He thought loudly.

**So what do you think? Leave me review okay, and I'll see you at the next chapter.**


	2. Best Friend?

**Okay, here is chapter 2, Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay, I think I forgot to explain something in the first place, about the time and the setting. Honestly, I haven't played FF XIII and XIII-2, so I don't really know about the game setting, but yes, Lightning, Serah, Vanille, Hope and Noel are my favorite character, so don't worry, I'll try my best to match the time and the place. But for now, in my story, the setting is still in a world called Gran pulse, but I imagined the town where Serah and Noel live is like our usual daily world, about the time, I'm not so sure, since in XIII-2 Serah and Noel are travelling through the loop of time, so just aside it for a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII-2, it belongs to Square Enix.

"Best Friend?"

"No… don't leave me… don't leave me again…" Serah Farron murmured in her dreams. Her brows twitching and her face frowned in fear and sadness.

Meanwhile, Noel Kreiss is sitting on the side of her bed. Right now is night time right after the accident, or rather a failed attempt of Serah suicide plan. He's worried about her, she still haven't open her eyes since they got here. Noel recalled his conversation with her doctor who examined her hours ago.

"_She has what?" Noel crossed his arms. They were talking in the waiting room outside the ICU._

"_A lung infection," the doctor replied. "That's why she has extreme fever and respiratory arrest," she added._

"_Is it fatal?" Noel read before in some article how dangerous a lung disease can be._

"_It's treatable. Fortunately you brought her here at the right time, just before the infection reach an acute stage. But she'll have to take antibiotic after she released from the hospital, she mustn't exhausted, no very cold air, and I'll tell you the details later after she heal enough and ready to go," the doctor smiled and explained patiently._

_Noel sighed in relief. He thought he was too late._

"_So, up till now we try to contact the emergency numbers in her ID incase if something happen to her, but there is no reply. Do you have any idea who will take care of her?" the doctor played the chart in her hands and then asked him carefully._

"_I will," Noel replied without second thought._

"_Umm," the doctor seems rather confused. "Take care of her meaning will pay her hospitalizes bills and the medication," again, she explained carefully._

"_Yeah, that would be me. Should I pay right now?" Noel nodded in understandment._

"_We will prepare the file for you to fill and the nurse will explain the details," the doctor sighed and Noel nodded again. "May I ask why you're both is soaking wet?" she asked when Noel walked passed her._

"_We were tripped on our way to the hospital and fell to the river. No big deal," Noel lied._

_Eventhough it doesn't make sense. "You should change your clothes or you will get sick too," but the doctor choose to belief._

After that Noel text hope, he was sure that his best friend will be rather confused or even freak out. Serah got her room after he filled the necessary form and used his credit card, first class. And right now, they are here in her room. The nurse has changed Serah clothes with hospital clothes, so Noel decided to change his flannel shirt with the sweater he lend to Serah hours ago.

"Umh… puke…" Serah swallowed hard.

_Here it comes_, Noel thought. He smoothly took a basin under the bed, help her sat up, reposition her and… there she goes. Throwing up water from her mouth, since she haven't eat anything. There are one IV strapped in each her arms, it's for her nutrition and for the body liquid.

Serah coughed hard, Noel held her in one arms, putted the basin on the chair he was sitting before, then took a glass and help Serah drink, she gulped half water of the glass. Noel carefully put the glass away, pulled out some tissue, and wiped her mouth, then he lay her back to sleep. She already puke for three times now, Noel didn't make it at the first and so she puked her blanket and the floor. The nurse who cleaned her said that she'll get better after some hours.

Noel putted his right palm on her forehead, her fever is calming down, and she's sweating a bit now, that make him relief. After that he took initiation to clean the basin, he did it in the bathroom, and there's a series of knock when he comes out.

"Traffic," Hope said as he waltz in to the room.

"Hi Noel," his girlfriend, Vanille, tailed behind him, she smiled to Noel.

"Hello Vanille, how are you?" Noel closed the door after she got in and stare at the bags she and Hope carried.

"I'm fine thank you. And you… doesn't look so good," Vanille grinned, her voice indicated sympathy.

"I can't believe it, she's really here," Hope whispered as he watched Serah sleeping. For Noel and Vanille it seems that he transferred into a stone.

"Hope," Vanille called.

"Oh, right," Hope snapped and back to reality. "Here man, I drop off in your boarding house like you told me too," he threw Noel the bag he carried. And without asking Noel knows that the content of the bag is his clothes and his personal stuff.

"Thanks," he said as he opened it and pulled a series of dry and clean clothes.

"You see, Hope told me anything," Vanille feels obligate to explain herself.

"Really? What did he tell you?" Noel glared to Hope and the blonde man shrug at him.

"Everything," Vanille doubtfully replied.

"I figured that we don't know where Serah live, so I asked Vanille for help," Hope helped her girlfriend to explain.

"We bought some stuff for her, girl stuff. And I brought my clothes to lend her, I think it'll fit here since we have the same size like Hope said," Vanille set up her bag on the table near Serah bed and begin to pull out some clean clothes.

Noel felt a sudden guilt, he previously irritated by Hope who's dragging his red hair girlfriend here without noticing him before. Vanille still wear her formal clothes, so that means she went here right after her work, right? "Thanks," he mumbled and stormed to the bathroom to change his clothes.

"So, how is she?" Vanille asked when he stepped out. She's now sitting on Serah bed side while Hope sitting on Noel chair before.

"Better, I guess, her fever went down, that's a good news right?" Noel explained while he putted his dirty clothes to the plastic bag.

"Yes, that's good," Vanille smiled assuredly at him. "Babe, I think Noel needs to grab something to eat. I'm sure he haven't filled his stomach since he got here," she then reached Hope arm and caressed it.

Hope understand the attitude, she give his time for talking and probably cheering his best friend. He feels so lucky to have such understanding, sensitive, and caring woman. "Sure," he stood.

"I'll be right here with her. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere," then Vanille looked at Noel and smiled softly.

As much as Noel wanted to stay, he admitted that his stomach has suddenly grumbling so hard, and after Vanille mentioned about food, he realized that he's starving. "I leave her to you," Noel nodded.

"We'll be back soon," Hope smiled and pinched Vanille's cheek playfully. After that he and Noel leave the room.

"She's great," Noel told his best friend when they on their way to the cafeteria.

Hope couldn't believe what he just heard, for a while he's staring at Noel with amazement. "Thank you," and eventually he managed to say that.

Meat, vegetables, rice… Noel filled his plate with foods right after they arrived at the cafeteria, Hope buys a cup of coffee and a vanilla filled bread, and they decided to eat under the stairs. It's already pretty late, that's why the cafeteria is getting empty.

"I have… so many questions," is Hope response after Noel finished his story. "First, what makes you so sure that she's trying to killed herself, and if she did, why? Second, are you really going to pay all her bills? And third, what will your dad do if he found out!" he panicked at the last question.

"Duh," Noel rolled his eyes, his mouth filled with Beijing Fried Rice. "I saw her jump, not falling! And how the hell I know why she did that, she haven't even open her eyes yet! And yes, I'm going to pay what she needs. And Hell, I don't care about my dad!" he told his best friend and bite his fried chicken wildly.

"Noel, hospital bills is not cheap, it's even expensive! Sooner or later your dad will found out and he'll come after you. And, who is this girl until you risk your money to her?" if Noel didn't notice, Hope haven't even touch his food and drink.

Noel stopped eating. "If same thing happens to Vanille, what will you do?" he suddenly feels angry and frowned at the man cross to him.

"It's different! I know Vanille, we were close for two months before I finally asking her out. But this Serah Farron, and you… she have nothing to do with you, you barely know her, you don't even talk to her-your _accident moment_ doesn't count!" Hope attacked him back. And Noel hate to admitted that Hope got a point there.

The brown hair man thinking for a while. "She saved my life, now is my turn to save her," and finally said.

Hope sighed. From Noel expression he knows that his cocky pal is serious. "What do you expect for saving her life? Her change of heart?" He shot, hoping that this will be the final blow for Noel to give up. It's not like he dislike Serah farron or something, he just barely know the girl even though they are classmate for two years, and because he barely know her he's afraid that somehow she will hurt Noel, or Noel will hurt her.

"No! Hope, no. I just want to help her," Noel assured him and put down his fork and spoon.

Hope pout, he finally took a bite of his bread. "Okay. Let's just say that she wake up, but what if she doesn't want to be help? What if she rejects you?" he asked in the middle of chewing.

Noel shook his head. "She will not do any of that. She owe me," and looked at him in full confidence, he even smiled for the first time after they meet at the hospital today.

_Serah is running, chasing. It's awfully dark, no light, or way out. But she's not tired even though it feels like she's running for hours. Tears streaming down her cheeks, and she sobs._

"_Lightning, Snow!" she kept calling, she kept looking-for a glint of pink and blonde hair. Then suddenly everything went blur._

And when she's open her eyes again, she's looking at the white ceiling. And there's a ginger hair girl bowing at her, she looked pleased and smiled softly.

"Hello Serah, my name is Vanille," Vanille introduced herself while wiping Serah's tear gently. _Poor girl, what she got herself into? _She thought.

Serah took a deep breath, trying to understand the situation around her. "Where am I, Vanille?" she decided to ask and weakly pushed away vanille's hand from her face.

"You're at the hospital," Vanille replied as she throw the tissue she previously use to the trash bin. "You're lucky, Noel saved you in time when you fell from the bridge," she added and putted her arms behind her back.

"Noel?" Serah tried to remember the name. She clumsily tried to sit up.

"Don't worry, he already arranged your absent in campus. He always stayed by your side, he even skipped his class too. I think he's actually tired even though he doesn't want to admit it, and now is the top he can survive. I'm here to help him take care of you incase he drop like this," Vanille initiatively held Serah's arm and back, helped her sit. She then titled her head to the one and only couch near the windows, where Noel sleep peacefully with his white turtle neck sweater, a thick blanket covered his body.

Serah quietly study him until suddenly something stroke her mind. "Absent? What time is it? What day is today?" She looked up to Vanille with anxiety.

"It's 2 p.m, and today is Sunday, so you don't have to worry about your college. You passed out for two and half days," Vanille make sure that the younger girl already sitting properly before she finally reply.

"_Vanille_? Who are you talking too?" a sudden voice of man successfully attracts the girls attention to the couch. Noel is sitting up and wiping his left eyes. He then stopped his action when he realized to whom Vanille talking to. Serah Farron sat on her bed and looking right at him. She's pale and thin, but he's more than happy to found that she's already wakes up. "Yo?" he saluted her, tried to melt the awkward situation.

Serah also stunned herself. "Hello," but she quickly back to her senses and nodded.

Vanille looked at them both. "I think I need to call Hope, I'll be right back," she then decided to leave the room, she understand that they both need to talk. She smiled assuredly to Serah and stepped out.

"So, do you remember me?" Noel managed to crack a voice 5 seconds after Vanille departure.

"Yes. Noel Kreiss, right?" Serah replied.

"I'm honored,"Noel stood up and walked towards her.

"How can I forget? I always dream about your accident, it's horrible and it's the first time for me. I'm glad to know you're still alive," Serah explained when he stopped on her right side.

"Err, right," Noel murmured, how he hate that Hope is always right. "Look, Serah, I'm not really good with nonsense, so I just going to the point," he finally sighed and sat infront of her. She looked at him in puzzled. "Why did you try to kill yourself? And don't deny it because I know what I saw," Noel asked without hestitation in his voice.

Serah mouth opened in a small gap. She quickly looked at her blanket. "It's none of your business," she murmured.

"You saved my life, this time is my turn," Noel unconsciously put his palms on her shoulders.

Serah was shocked at the contact and spontaneously looked at him. "Don't waste your time on me," she quickly avoided his gaze.

Noel pulled back his arms and stood. He turned from her and facing the windows. "Oh, by the way the hospital bills and medication turned out to be above 10 million. And guess who paid it all? Me," he decided to move on to his next strategy, being what he's good at, arrogant.

Serah eyes widen in shock and fear. "What? Why do you do that?" for the first time she yelled at him.

"Because now you owe me," Noel turned back to her and putted his hands on the back of his head.

"You-!" Serah gripped her blanket tightly. "What is your purpose?" she tried to keep her emotion in control and asked calmly.

"I want compensation," Noel replied with no nonsense.

"Fine, I'll pay your money back, just give me a year," Serah feels anger built inside her. "Or at the second thought, you can just sue me, hand me to the police, and I'll be dead in the prison," but then her head dropped back after some realization knock into her mind.

Noel suddenly stormed back at her bed. "You are here, right now, with me. Doesn't that mean something for you?" he grabbed her shoulders again and the only thing she can do is looking at him in amazement. "You're still alive, if God wanted you dead then you wouldn't be here right now. I have a terrible faith, but I'm sure that you're still alive means something. So don't give up," Noel shook her body and while he talked he looked straight into her eyes.

Serah said nothing, she's just staring at him. After all bad things she experienced, she's surprised that there are still someone out there, sits right infront of her now, who somehow care about her.

"Be my best friend," Noel demanded.

"Huh?" and Serah found her voice back.

"That's the only compensation I want from you," the man told her.

Serah coughed, her chest still hurts, and this is too much for her, but to her surprise, Noel is helping her by patting her back, and it strangely calmed her. "Even if I saved your life, right now you're doing more than enough to pay me back," she stated.

"Trust me, you have done more than enough too," Noel still patting her back.

Serah took his hands just to stop him and putted it down gently. "Best friends?" it's more like she's asking herself, not Noel.

"Yeah," Noel nodded.

"You know that it even takes a long time for people to become _just friend_ right?" Serah raised a brow.

"I know," Noel chuckled, and it sounds nice to Serah.

"Fine," the pink hair girl finally gave up.

Noel bit his lip, he can't believe what he just heard. "Great!" he then raising his arms and yelled in satisfaction. "Now, tell me everything," and back to his main purpose, he unconsciously leaned closer to her.

"You know you just make me want to shook you off," Serah giggled, and it means a lot for Noel. He like seeing her finally laughed again, and Vanille clothes look more decent in her body than the hospital one.

"Who cares?" Noel shrugged. "Come on, best friends talk about their problems to each other," he then patted Serah upper left arm.

Serah eyes saddened. It's hard for her, very. She never told anyone about her story. "You see, my sister suddenly disappear like two years ago, with no trace, and so does Snow-my fiancé, recently. Everyone leave me behind and soon I got nothing to left but my suddenly sick body. So I figured that… that…" but then, why does she tell Noel right now?

Noel let her have some moment of remembrance. "I see," before he finally smiled in understandment. "If what makes you happy is about finding your sister and your fiancé again, then I'll help you find them," he recklesly made a solution.

"No, you don't have-" Serah quickly shook her head.

"I promise you, we'll find them," but Noel suddenly reached her hands and held them tight, assure her, make her shut up. "Best friend help each other right?" he then grins, letting Serah jaw dropping again.

"Hope told me about something interesting! You guys are going to like it," Vanille suddenly barge in without noticing any of them.

Noel quickly released Serah's hands and stood, he can't take it any longer. "Yeah. Um, Vanille," he nervously facing Vanille.

"Yes?" Vanille responsed with a bright smile, like usual.

"Can you help Serah eat her food, she haven't eat any solid food," Noel asked her.

"Sure," Vanille nodded and walked to Serah.

"Where are you going?" Serah spontaneously asked when Noel walked towards the door, she couldn't see his face.

"Get you the food," Noel replied without looking at her and continues his step.

Right after he closed the door behind him, he ran to the balcony in this floor and throw his but sitting on its floor. Luckily, there's no one nearby. _I touched her_, he thought as he blush hard and looking his inner palms. Somehow it made him happy, but it's also scaring him because he wasn't sure if he's supposed to be happy or not. She's engaged after all.

"And he said that there's a-" meanwhile in Serah room, Vanille keep on talking about what Hope just told her. "Serah, are you alright?"she stopped when she realized that Serah seems distract, the pink hair girl is busy looking at her own palms.

"Y-yes," Serah smiled at the older woman nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Vanille worriedly asked her.

"No, nothing," Serah shook her head. And when Vanille wonders why Noel is taking so long, Serah looked at her hands again. She imagined how tight Noel gripped her hands before. His hands are warm, comforting and big, and felt so secure for her. It's been a long time since she feels someone really care about her, and she missed that, she longed for that. Serah let out a long sigh, she wondered what awaits her far ahead.

**Okay, that's for chapter 2. Thanks for reading and umm, this is where you leave review.**


	3. Under the Starry Sky

**First of all I want to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed me. I'll try my best to improve and give you the decent Noerah fic, guys, so please help me too by keep reviewing. Well, not much to say in today's note, so please go on with da show and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** FF XIII-2 belongs to Square Enix.

"Under the Starry Sky"

Noel Kreiss standing next to the opened door. "Are you ready?" he asked and looked at his new best friend, Serah Farron, who just stepped out from the bathroom. She's wearing white tank top, a purple off shoulder sweater, light blue jins, and sneakers. Except the shoes it's all Vanille's.

Serah pick up the bag on her bed. "Yes," then nodded to Noel. She then walked to the door and both of them leave the room.

Serah Farron is getting better, she doesn't need to be hospitalize anymore, that's why the hospital is letting her go today.

"Beautiful weather! Don't you think?" Noel stretched his arms when they were outside and grinned at her.

"Uh huh," Serah looked up. "I can't believe that I'm able to look up the sky again," she took a step forward.

Noel excited, he was glad that she finally can continue her normal life again. A bus just arrived right across of the street. "Come on," Noel snapped Serah from her mind. They're running amusedly and get into the bus.

It's been 14 days since Serah woke up and it's been that long that they're now in this kind relationship. Best friend. It's hard at the first for both of them, especially for Serah. But Noel is really a carefree person, his annoying and enjoyable personality strangely affect Serah in positive ways-he's irritating, but at the same time he's also cheering her, and without any hesitant he often touched her on the shoulder, pat her back, or pulled her hand-like they're been best friends for a long time. He successfully melts the ice between them, that's why Serah rarely feels any sense of awkwardness between them. She feels that she can count on him, trust him.

"So, this is where you live?" Noel asked when they finally arrived at Serah apartment in second floor.

Serah didn't answer, she just opened the door and walked in. "Please, come in," she finally said while opening the curtain and let the light flooding her room.

"Well, excuse me," Noel waltz in to her room and quietly study it. It's not really big but not small too, the wall painted in turquoise, there are two series of window-one near Serah study desk and one near the mini kitchen, the bed is next to the study desk, right across of it there is a wooden wardrobe, the small bathroom (Serah put all her beauty kit in there) is right next to the kitchen, there's a carpet and a small table in the middle of the room, there's also a pretty big bookshelf near the main door-contains books, photo frame, and small TV and mini DVD player.

"Make yourself comfortable," Serah smiled at him. "I'm sorry that my room is messed up. It's not like I'm planning to stay at the hospital for 2 weeks, you know," she then walked to her mini kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? It's even neater than my room in its top condition," Noel laughed sarcastically, opened his jacket, and sit on the carpet, with the small table in the middle. He then watched Serah bowing to open the fridge. The young man swallowed slowly, how nervous he is, right now he's in a girl bedroom-and not just some girl, it's Serah Farron, they're alone, and all her gesture is pretty hard for him to resist. He recalled that he always freely hugged his ex-girlfriends whenever he wants too, how he wanted to do that to Serah right now.

"Sorry, I only have water," Serah faced him with a bottle of cold water in her arms.

"That's fine by me," Noel shrugged. "Your fridge is empty," then he raised a brow, he succeed steal some glance when she opened her fridge.

"No, there are stuffs," Serah shook her head as she took two glasses from the cabinet.

"Water in different bottles, you call that stuffs?" Noel smirked.

"Here," Serah decided to ignore him and handed him a glass. She herself leaned her butt to the sink and drink hers quietly.

Noel took a sip and quickly bored by the drink. "You know what? I'm hungry! Let's order some food!" he exclaimed as he putted his glass on the table.

"You order, I'm fine," Serah gulped and plays her fingers tip on the glass.

"You know you have to fill your stomach for the antibiotics right?" Noel teased.

"But Noel," Serah looked awkward, she doesn't know how to explain to him that she doesn't have the money. And if she tells him he'll probably pay for her, again, and she doesn't want that.

"It's alright. It's on me, today's treat because you're free from the hospital. Let's celebrate! Pasta is quite nice for you?" Noel pointed his thumb at himself and grinned. He then took his phone and looked to her light blue eyes.

Serah sighed. "Anything will do," she gave up. After 14 days best friending with him she knows that it'll be hard to say NO to him, and he's right about the antibiotic, and… she is hungry.

They order come about fifteen minutes later, and they talked about various things when they eat. They never feel bored to each other, they even enjoy re-discuss the topic they have talked before.

Serah putted the tablets and capsules into her mouth and finished it all with a glass of water. "I drank it, stop staring at me," she said to the young man who's staring at her with his azure eyes.

Noel looked away, actually he's just amazed with how Serah could eat all 3 tablets and 2 capsules in one time. "So, is that your sister?" he stood and walked to Serah book shelf. He focused to one frame, where younger Serah took a picture with an older woman-also pink hair, they're hugging, Serah smiled cheerfully and the older woman smiled beautifully.

"Yes, it's Claire," Serah replied as she started cleaning the table.

"She's beautiful. You're both really look a like," Noel took the frame and take a better look.

"She is," Serah nodded and smiled proudly. She throws the boxes to the trash bin and putted their plate to the sink.

"And this is Snow?" Noel took another frame, inside the picture is Serah holding hand with a blonde, tall, and _big_ man. _I need to memorize them, eventhough I don't like him,_ Noel thought.

"Yeah," said Serah as she turns on the water and start washing.

"He's… huge…" Noel commented. Well, he gotta say something right?

"It's just because I stand next to him," Serah laughed.

"Here, I help you dry them," Noel got enough look at the bookshelf and decided to help Serah. He took a small mop and stood next to her. She started to hand him the wet plates and the other dining set.

"What time will your class tomorrow?" The brown hair man asked when his best friend finally passed him the last plate.

"Why?" Serah asked back and turned off the water.

"I'll pick you up," Noel replied as he putted the plate.

"Noel, I'm fine," Serah shook her head and drying the side of the sink with another mop.

"Really?" Noel whispered mockingly.

"You know, you're acting more like my mother than my best friend," Serah teased him. "Trust me," she then facing him and crossed her arms.

"Fine," Noel grunted in annoyance. "By the way have you exchange number with Vanille?" he putted the mop and sit back at his original place.

"Uh huh," Serah joined him. "I think we'll hang out soon. She's really nice, she remembered me a lot to Claire," she smiled.

"That's good," Noel raised a thumb at her. "Can I and Hope come too?" he then asked hopefully.

"Sorry, the invitation is girls only," Serah poke her tongue at him. "Maybe next time. I just need someone in the same gender to talk, if you don't mind," she explained jokingly.

"I don't mind," Noel lied, he'll interrogate Vanille anyway. "It's late, I think I should go now," he then said after he glanced at the clock. It passed 9 already.

"You're right," Serah looked at her kitty wall clock too. "Come on, I walk you to the door," she then stood up first. Noel took his bag and followed her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Noel said when they're finally outside. He was ready to go when suddenly Serah gripped his hands, nearly send him to cardiac arrest.

"Noel," she whispered. "Thank you, for everything. I really appreciate it," then looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Don't bother," Noel squeezed her hands. "Good night," then let it go and scrambled her hair. "Don't sleep too late okay?" he ordered as he walk away.

"I won't," Serah nodded and waving her hand at him.

The truth is, Noel didn't straightly come home. He just waited across the street and looking at her windows. "What time will your classes tomorrow?" and he called Hope. After that he waited until Serah lights turn off-luckily not long after, only fifteen minutes delay after he hung up with Hope.

Noel sneaking behind the wall across the street at the next morning. It's 7 a.m and it's awfully very morning for him, but eventually he managed to wake up just to make sure that his best friend is in good condition today.

He almost barged in to Serah apartment incase she forgot her class, but eventually she go out 5 minutes after he arrived with navy blue blazer, white blouse with black lacy pattern on it chest, creamy colored balloon skirt, and white kitten heels. She also wore a light yellow middle size back pack, and today she braided her hair. Overall she looks fresh and ready to face her day. She walked to the mail box and checked if there's a mail for her. And eventually there is, Noel saw her pulled out an envelope, open it, and gasped in shock, she even have to closed her mouth. He laughed quietly as he watched her steady herself and begins to take pace to the bus stop.

The tan man followed her quietly until they arrived at the university. He even escorted her secretly until her class. He stopped behind the door as she walk in and some of her classmate welcome her, asking her condition and what kind of disease she have until she have to be hospitalize. Noel heard Serah delicately replied each of them.

"Wow," he snapped when a tall silver-blonde man stopped infront of him and looked at him in disbelief.

"I leave her to you, okay?" Noel smiled at Hope and titled his head to the class Hope about to come in.

"She's not a kid anymore," Hope clearly knows who Noel means.

"I know. And by the way we'll pay you a visit after today classes," Noel grinned and punched his arm lightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hope sighed and entered his class. "Hello Serah, how are you feeling today?" Noel could hear him asking to Serah.

"I feel great Hope, thank you. How are you and Vanille?" he heard Serah replied cheerfully.

"Huh? Since when Farron and Eistheim become friends?" he also heard some of the girls in the class whispering. Noel smiled to himself, knowing that Serah is safe with Hope now he decided to leave.

Class is finally end for today, and Serah walked out alone. Her classmates pat lightly at her shoulder and bye her in group, but none asked her to come with them. She suddenly feels a bit lonely, there's something huge come at her this morning and she have the urge to tell it to someone. She wanted to tell Hope, it's true that they met gradually when she hospitalized, but they're not really close. She's closer to his lover, Vanille. But when she text her and ask if they can meet today, Vanille apologized and said that she have to work up till late today. Serah understand even though she's actually really disappointed. She's busily thinking to herself about telling Noel or not when she's outside the building and caught a glimpse of the brown hair man himself sitting on the nearest bench.

He saw her running at him, but he pretends he didn't see her.

"Noel!" Serah Farron called.

"Hey!" Noel welcomed her when she finally stopped next to him, half kneeling because she's out of breath. "Take it easy, sit here," Noel smiled softly, grabbed her wrist and pulled her sit next to him gently.

"I can't believe it! You won't believe it!" he was stoned when she suddenly yelled at him with in high pitch and very bright smile.

"What's up?" the man pretend he doesn't know anything.

"I found this gift voucher today's morning! It said that I won 50 million!" Serah pulled out a small voucher from her blazer and pushed it to Noel face. She looked like an innocent child.

"Wow!" Noel took the voucher, fake his surprise and looking at it carefully. "That's great! I'm happy for you," he then handed it back to her and grinned. Of course Noel know about this, he didn't sleep until midnight to fake the voucher and to take care other things to perfect it.

Serah received back and put her index finger on her chin. "But that's odd, I don't even remember I ever participate in some quiz," she wondered.

"Maybe Claire secretly sent it to you. She's your sister right? There's no way she doesn't care about you?" Noel quickly made up a lie.

"You think so?" Serah icy eyes widen.

"Definetely," Noel nodded. Serah smiled happily to herself and looked at the voucher in her hands.

"Come on," Noel took her wrist and stood.

"Where are we going?" Serah asked when Noel started dragging her.

"Meeting someone," Noel told her.

The next thing she knows they're heading to the student body place. Noel opened the door hastily, made everyone inside looking at him in confused, including the young man behind the table in the corner.

"Serah, meet the chairman of our student body, Hope Eistheim," Noel pulled her inside too. She sheepishly look around.

"Back to your activities everyone," Hope stood from behind the table and come to them.

"Wow, I never knew," Serah staring at him in amazement.

"Figures," Hope whispered to himself. "So, what can I help you both?" he then stopped in front of them, and glared to Noel.

"We want to participate in your nearest event," Noel answered confidently. He thought this all night long too, he figured that it will be nice for Serah to socialize with another people and participate in some events too. It's not like Noel had it before, that's why he thought that this will be interesting for him too.

"What?" Hope brows twitching. He was like, asked Noel a hundred times before for participate in every events he made previously but the brown hair man always rejected them all, so even Hoope as his best friend gave up. He thought it's just Noel nature to not want to participate. Well, Hope is wrong.

"You heard us. You see, we want to have different experience," Noel laughed lightly and explained.

"We are?" Serah looked at him in confused. _We_ must be means he and her, right?

"We are," Noel looked her back assuredly.

"Hmph. I see… Well…" Hope huffed in annoying way, he then looked around. "Alyssa," and called one of his staff.

"Are you calling me senior?" a blonde short hair girl approaching them. She looks cheerful, like Vanille.

_But Vanille is less annoying_, thought Noel who doesn't really like this girl gesture.

"Meet Noel Kreiss and Serah Farron, this is Alyssa," Noel introduced them to each other.

"Hello, I'm Alyssa," Alyssa shook Noel hand even though he didn't lure his, she just snatched it from him. "And by the way I know you both," she said as she shook Serah's hand.

"How?" Noel chuckled sinisterly.

"You don't want to know the gossip, _playboy_," Alyssa raised a brow at him in teasing way.

"Playboy?" Serah rewined and look at Noel with question look. This make Noel panicked.

"Well, they would like to participate in one of our event. You're the stargazer head committee in Valhalla hill, right? Maybe we can put them into your program," Hope saved his pal and shot a glare to Alyssa.

"But senior, it's tomorrow, and let me remind you that we still ran out of tent," Alyssa protested.

"Did you say Valhalla hill?" Noel replay to make sure he didn't misheard.

"Yes," Hope nodded.

"How many people will come?" Noel looked at the two student council members.

"Thirty, why?" Alyssa replied straightly.

"Then let us join, I have a villa we can use there, it can contain 50 people," Noel happily told them.

"Really? Oh wow!" Alyssa jumped in excitement. "Senior, they're so in!" she then held Hope right arm, and shook it playfully.

"Are you sure Noel," Hope staring at Noel suspiciously with that _your-dad-will-know_ look.

"It's a win win. You don't even have to pay extra charge," Noel putted his hand on his hips arrogantly.

"Hmph, that attitude again," Hope huffed. "You know what to do," he then release Alyssa hands gently from him. "Now would you please excuse me, I still have work to do," and excuse himself, back behind the table.

"You'll love it! There will be meteor shower tomorrow dawn! You just need to bring things in this list," Alyssa now hopping amusedly to the pair in front of her and pulled out papers from her jacket pocket.

"Great, let me contact the people in the villa," Noel nodded understoodly while Serah only looking at them quietly.

"What are you planning Noel, really?" she asked when they finally leaved the campus. She's walking behind him while he lead the way.

"It will be a lot of fun," he turned at her and walked backside.

"She said dawn, you know that I can't stay outside in the cold air right?" Serah putted her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Noel said and he quickly fells sorry about it when Serah blushing and he can feel his cheeks heat up too. His sentence hung up in ambiguity. "We can put on our jacket and blanket," Noel quickly made a correction.

"Sure," Serah nodded quickly to hide her shock and nervous.

"Now, let's go to the ATM centre," Noel touched her shoulder and walked next to her.

"Why?" Serah looked at him in puzzle.

"There is an account in the voucher right? It's your account now, and you can take your money anytime from there," Noel explained carefully. Yes, reader, he made her a BANK ACCOUNT!

"Really?" Serah eyes widen and her mouth opened in a small gap.

"Sue me if I lie," Noel snorted.

"Wow! Thank you Claire!" to his surprise, Serah took his wrist and started a small run, dragging him with her. He never look her this happy before and he unconsciously enchanted by it. They stopped when they're about to cross the street.

Noel let his hand go from her, but only to embrace her. "Let's go grocery shopping afterward and filled your fridge," he rocked her shoulder.

"Yeah," Serah nodded in amusement. After that they went to the ATM centre like Noel suggested, Serah took enough amount of money for a month. After that they head out to the nearby supermarket. Noel offered to push the cart so Serah can walk next to him and pick up whatever she wants to buy.

"Oh my Gosh! There are so many of them!" she squealed as she walked to the nearby freezer.

"What?" Noel curiously following her.

"This!" Serah showed him a strawberry cheese cake yoghurt, with sprinkles.

"It seems… have interesting flavor," Noel unsurely commented.

"It taste really good too! You should try!" Serah took six of them and putted it in the cart.

"Okay. I won't die, right?" Noel lifted his shoulders.

"You'll be in heaven," Serah putted her hands on her hips and said confidently. "Come on!" she then pulled the cart.

A few minutes later they arrived at the food ingredients section. "Hey Noel, do you have any particular dish you want to eat right now?" Serah asked as she took a cucumber and observe it carefully.

"Why?" Noel took away his attention from the onions.

"I'll cook it for you," Serah putted the cucumber back and smiled at him.

"Really!" Noel gasped. It's like the happiest thing ever do to him since two years back.

"That's the least I can do," Serah shrugged.

"No way Serah! Don't think you owe me-humph!" Noel protested but silenced soon as Serah pick up a cherry from the fruits shelf and putted it in his mouth.

"Sometimes you just don't know when to shut up," she managed to stifle her laughter, because he looks really cute when dumbfounding like this. "What is it?" and asked seriously.

"Chicken dumplings," Noel chew the little cherry and replied shyly.

"It will take a long time to cook that," Serah said in a cute gesture, she doesn't mean it, but the way she crossed her left hand on her chest, right index finger on her cheek, head titled, and confused look on her face make her adorable.

"You asked," Noel tried to get over it and said lazily.

"I know, what I mean is, are you willing to wait that long?" Serah nodded and asked sternly.

"It's still 4 p.m, if we finish the shopping let's just say at 5, we can go to your place, cook, and it'll be ready to eat at 8," Noel replied with his carefree attitude.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Serah pout. "Okay, let's start with the grinded meat," she then shouted cheerfully and pointed to a random place.

"Don't forget, we need to buy things for tomorrow too," Noel reminded her and started pushing the cart.

"Roger!" Serah salute him and jumped to the side of the cart and let Noel pushed them both.

Like Noel said, they finished shopping at 4.45, then they go to Serah place and start to cook at 5.50.

"Anything interesting?" Serah asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, a duck which can sing," Noel replied jokingly, he half lay in Serah's carpet and watching the TV, which is he switching the channel each minute.

"Really?" of course Serah didn't belief him.

"You can make it properly, right?" Noel looked up and watched her do the cook alone. She insisted that he mustn't interfere since she said that she'd cook for him, not they cook together. That's why right now she's in the kitchen, steaming the bun while working the sauce and Noel relaxed by watching the TV. He feel so like his fat uncle, got home from work, and wait his wife cook the dinner for him. It make him happy at some way, he feels like they newly married or something-even though he know that she only considered him as her best friend, but it also made him awful for not able to help her.

"I know how to do it. My aunt taught me," Serah could care less.

"You know, I can help you," Noel back watching the TV.

"Just stay put," Serah rejected him for the 5 times. "If you want to help, you can arrange our dining set at the table," the young woman suggested.

"Finally," Noel glad that there's something he can finally help to.

"Oh, could you help me get another ketchup?"

"Sure, where?" Noel stopped arranging the table.

"I put it in the drawer, it's joint with my bookshelf, the first from the top," Serah told him.

And he do as she said. He took the ketchup when he realized something stood next to drawer, covered in white sheet. Curiously but not asking for permission, he pulled the white sheet and raised a brow. "Serah, is this a guitar stand?"

Serah turned at him. "Yes, it is," and replied when she realizes what he's looking to.

"So, Claire is also a guitarist?" Noel covered the stand back.

"No, I'm a guitarist, and a song writer. But yes, Claire gave it to me as my 17th birthday present," Serah said as she lured her hand when Noel come to her.

"Wow! Play a song for me!" Noel startled and handed her the sauce.

"I can't, I was force to sell the guitar. I used the money to pay the rent, and my college and few foods," Serah shook her head and opened the ketchup lid easily.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Noel is really feeling sorry for her.

"It's okay, I'll get it back someday," Serah smiled assuredly at him.

"Why don't you use your money, you have them now, right?" Noel suggested.

"Nah, I need this money for more necessary things. When I get to work and have my own salary, then I'll get it back," Serah shook her head. When Noel is about to insist, "I'll play something for you when the guitar back. Now why don't you help me by sitting back and watch the TV?" Serah cut him off.

Noel grunted, but eventually he do what she told him. Secretely he was thinking how to get her guitar back, but unfortunately he doesn't know where it is. Well, he can find out, right?

"It's ready!" Serah shouted 35 minutes later.

Noel happily leave his comfort place and joined her at the table. "It's… beautiful…" he said in amazement as he looking the bun in different shape, mainly flowers and moons, it's still steaming and it make him droll.

"Let's eat," Serah raised her chopstick and take the buns. Noel do the same.

"It's increhibly tashty! The tashiest dumphlings I eves eeh!" he managed to yell with his mouth full after he took a bite of the wonderful dumplings.

"Don't over exaggerate it," Serah rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! How did you make it? You're so gonna teach me," Noel took more for his plate.

"Sorry, but no. it's my family secret recipe," Serah grinned at him.

"Hmmph, show off," Noel pouted.

"Look who's talking?" Serah scoffed. When Noel about to open his mouth to fight her back, "Just eat, less talk," he put a dumpling into his mouth. So he shut up. It's eventually made him blissful when she put food into his mouth like that, it was rather sweet, her way to shut him up.

They eat the yoghurt after dinner, and Noel worship it. It becomes one of his favorite dessert after that.

And with that, another day has passed peacefully.

Noel wakes up tomorrow morning by Hope phone call. The blonde hair man reminded him to take his bath quickly and pack up since the bus will arrive at his place for about 20 minutes later. With a curse Noel hung up and quickly went to the shower.

He was nearly ready when the bus arrived. The driver have to honk him one time before he finally run in. "Yo!" he salute everyone and everyone just mumble different things to him.

"And where are you going?" Hope pulled his wrist when Noel is about to pass his seat on the front row.

"I'm getting a seat for me and Serah," Noel replied simply.

"I'm saving a seat for you," Hope whispered through gritted teeth. "It would be to obvious man, just stay here!" he then forced Noel to sit down next to him.

"What about Serah?" Noel looked at him pleadingly.

"Alyssa save her a seat. I told her to!" Hope took Noel bags in annoyance and stood to put them on the luggage shelf.

"Chill out," Noel clicked his tongue and helped him.

"Morning everyone!" Serah greeted all of them sweetly when she's on board, and unlike Noel case, everyone is greeting her back cheerfully, especially some boys.

"That fellow," Noel glanced at the boys evilly.

"Here goes nothing," Hope only yawned.

"Over here! Serah!" both of them could hear Alyssa's voice.

Noel felt a pat on his shoulder and he looked up, only to found Serah smiled at him as she walked to her seat. He smiled back.

"Stop staring at her," Hope elbowed his ribs. Causing Noel to grunted and eventually looking front to the street.

Their journey coming out smoothly. Everyone talk about how excited they are, playing games, jokes, enjoying the view, and eat their snack.

"Look over there!" Noel heard Serah exclaimed and he automatically looked at her seat, three rows behind him, and in cross. She was smiling brightly while pointing at something outside the window.

"What? It's just cows," Alyssa brows knitting together.

"Don't you think they're adorable?" Serah asked her in surprise.

"She looks wonderful," Noel back to relax on his seat and smiled at Hope. "What?" his smiled disappear as he realized that Hope looked at him dully.

"I wonder if you will be okay, sooner or later," his best friend sighed deeply.

"Come on Hope, I come here to have fun," Noel looked disappointed.

And Hope know that he's right. "I know dude, sorry," he apologized and smiled lightly at him. They hear a giggle, and when they look where the series come from, they found the girls across them whispering and glancing at them. Hope ignored, but Noel instinct made him smiled his pearl white teeth at them and making them giggles more.

It took 3 hours before they finally arrived at Valhalla hill. Noel and Hope stepped down from the bus first, followed by the others. The place is really beautiful, and fresh. A big wooden villa awaited them with its ranch and farm, the villa's surrounding by extremely green grass and tress, and the sky look so blue.

"Young Master, welcome," an old man in suit from the villa approached Noel and bowed at him. He probably looked old, but he still walk firmly and charisma glowing over his face.

"Hello Sebastian, it's nice too see you," Noel grinned and pulled him into a hug. It's clearly that they know each other from a long time, and that the old man is mean a lot to Noel.

"It's an honor sir," Sebastian laughed and slowly pulled away from his master.

"Well, welcome everyone! This Sebastian, the butler in this villa, if you ever need anything, ask him. But don't mess with him or I'll mess with you!" Noel turned to the crowd and introduced them to Sebastian.

"Hmph!" Alyssa snorted while Hope grinned-he used to Noel superior behavior, and the others just nodded or murmured, some greeted Sebastian.

"Come on in! Make yourself comfortable! The other servant will show you the way to your room," Noel waved his hand, allowing them to enter the villa. A dozen servants suddenly appear after he talked and welcome the guess on the main door.

"Welcome, young master friends," all of them bowed at the group and said in unison.

"This is amazing, look how big this is!"

"And the service, it's like in the movie."

Noel could hear the other whispers in amazement as they all walked in into the villa. He smiled smugly to himself and stopped at the huge living room with Sebastian.

"Serah, Hope, come over here," he then called both his male and female best friend. The said responses to his call and approached him immediately.

"How are you Sebastian?" Hope also lightly hugged Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "I'm fine, thank you. You look wonderful like usual Mr. Hope. Young master should learn a thing or two from you," and he said after he pulled away from Hope and observing him from head to toe.

"Yeah, that's right," Hope chuckled in agreement while Noel only rolled his eyes.

"And who is this lovely lady," then Sebastian turned his attention to Serah.

"Sebastian, meet Serah, she's my best friend too," Noel introduced the girl as he stepped next to her and put his hand around her shoulder.

"Hello Sebastian," Serah lured her right hand to the buttler.

"Well hello, miss. It's a pleasure," Sebastian shook her hand and smiled.

"Serah!" Alyssa voice was breaking the nice atmosphere between them. They found her stopping in the middle of the wooden stairs, waving at Serah.

"I think Alyssa is waiting for me," Serah said to all of them.

"Sure, we'll meet later," Noel released his hand from her shoulder and nodded.

"Please make sure she didn't break any property," Hope almost begged.

Serah giggled. "I'll try Hope. See you guys!" she then leaved them and approached Alyssa.

"Come on, I prepared an apple pie," Sebastian then stood between Hope and Noel, put his hands around their shoulder, and lead them to the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Noel raised his hands in victory.

"You're the best Sebastian!" while Hope grinning widely, his mouth pulled all the way to his ear.

Meanwhile, the girls..

"Aren't you curious?" Alyssa asked. She's standing before the window and looking at the view outside.

"About what?" while Serah pulled out some of her stuff from the bag on her bed.

"Come on, you're closer to him," Alyssa scoffed and facing her. "Noel parents, I wonder who they are. They must be super rich or something to own this place," she then told her when she realized that Serah have no idea about what is she talking about.

Serah gasped, and pulled her toothpaste close to her chest. Come to think of it, Alyssa is right. Serah knows nothing about Noel family. How the hell Noel even able to pay for her hospital bills and medication? Aren't his parents mad at him for spent that big amount of money to a stranger like her? What if they mad at her when they found her?

"I'm going to shower," Serah informed Alyssa and heading towards their bathroom with her bath stuff in her arms. After she finished she quickly put on her clothes and get ready to take a walk.

"How's the water?" Alyssa asked from her bed, she's watching something on the TV, some chick movie.

"It's really nice," Serah replied as she put on her leather boots. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later," she then leaved the room. She never had any girl friend before, Claire is like a 3 in 1 packet for her, a mother, a sister, and a best friend. It's not like she doesn't like to have another girl friend, she likes Vanille, but with Alyssa, not to much. She feels that Alyssa only smiling on the outside but very sinister at the inside, and Serah always afraid with that kind of person, not to mention Alyssa attitude towards Hope when Hope clearly doesn't feel comfortable with her swinging on his arms. She thought about all this and without realized she already at the back yard, the ranch. She found Noel and Hope riding horses not very far from them.

"Noel! Hope!" she called and waved at them.

"Come here!" Noel smiling when he realized that it was her and gesture her to come. So Serah ran to them.

"I think I'm going to take a bath now. Our place is the usual, right?" Hope said as he climbed down from his black horse and let it wander alone.

"Yeah," Noel nodded at him.

"Serah, is Alyssa around?" then Hope seriously asked Serah.

"Well, she's looking for you," Serah replied.

"Crap," Hope looked around fearfully and running in sneaky way inside. Serah and Noel laughed together as they watched him.

"What a gorgeous creature," Serah said after she finally take a better look at Noel white horse.

"Here," Noel lured his hand at her.

"Can I?" Serah eyes widen.

"Why not?" Noel shrugged. Serah took his arm and Noel helped her climbed up.

"Ufh," she huffed when she's on, she's sitting in front while Noel sat comfortably behind her. "What's his name?" then asked softly as she's looking at the horse head.

"Her name is Shiva," Noel told her.

"So he a she?" Serah laughed. "Hello Shiva," she then said softly and caressing Shiva's head.

Noel wished it was him. He was imagining things when he realized that a group of student is looking at them, watching them suspiciously. "There's still horses there, join with us," Noel shout at them.

"Uh, okay," they smiled at him half heartedly and nodded.

"Teach me Noel," Serah doesn't seem to realize anything.

"Sure. Take this in your hand…" Noel automatically pushed himself closer at her to get a better position to teach Serah. Serah gasped softly when Noel chest touch her back, her heart pounding for a while, but she quickly steady herself.

_It's just Noel, his your best friend, calm down!_ She ordered herself.

"So, are you ready to go?" Noel voice snapped her mind. She doesn't know what kind of word she murmured, but eventually they horse is moving on Noel command.

"So, you're parents know we here?" Serah decided to move on to that topic to avert her attention.

"Why?" Noel curiously asked her back. His brows twitching and when Serah looked up she realized that his face is indicating uncomfortable expression.

"Just asking," she decided that she shouldn't push the topic forward.

"My father probably know," but Noel sighed to her hair, making few pink bangs flying, and sent warm air to her neck.

"What about your mother?" Serah nervously asked again, she hoped that her voice doesn't betray her.

"She passed away after gave me birth," Noel replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," now that a distraction for Serah. "It must be difficult. My parents also died when I was young, since then Claire is taking care of me," she told him her story.

"It's good to have sibling huh?" Noel smiled to her hair.

"Yes," Serah nodded lightly.

"I envy you, I don't have one. I don't have anyone…" Noel face clouded.

"What are you talking about?" Serah looked up to him again, and from the way he's gazing at her, Serah know that he's serious about what he said. "At least you have me now," she briefly leaned on him and smiled teasingly.

Noel face heat up. _No. don't blush!_ He desperately commanded himself. "Look, cows!" and shouted as he pointed to the cows on the farm.

"Oh, goodie! Let's go near them," Serah clapped her hand and rock her body.

_Damn Serah,_ Noel thought as he blushed extremely, his face even put the tomato to shame. She took control of the horse, and he's glad because now she have to focused and unable to see his deep red face. He was so close at her, he realized that. His chest touched her back a while ago, and he hardly stand the urge to hug her from behind. She was so cute in any outfit, including her pink furry turtle neck sweater and her deep blue jins she's wearing right now. He was curious if she found him interesting, Hope is neat and nearly wear shirt or polo all the time-the type of the gentleman, while Noel casually wrap in V-neck T-shirt with leather jacket-bad boy type, he wondered which one she like the most. He carefully lean at her-he doesn't want her to realize what he's doing right now, smelling her hair. They smell like green apples and he like that very much. Gradually he sniffling into her hair like a pervert.

"Noel," Serah voice dragged him back to the reality. "Is there something in my hair?"

_Uh oh._

Hope Eisthem walking to the dim light kitchen alone at 3 a.m in the morning, and he's starving. Alyssa is practically chased him all day, making him exhausted and forced to avoided dinner. He fell asleep and when he woke up his room is dark and Noel was snoring at the bed across of his, and his stomach rumbled. So he decided to go down stair and found something he can chew or munch. Fortunately the fridge is full and he belief that he can make anything from the ingredients inside, but eventually he only took few things, and use the pan and stove.

Hope yawned as he pour himself the drink he made before when he sleepily looked outside the window and found… a polar pink hair… bear? He decided to make another drink, and when he finished he walked outside the kitchen and approached the bear.

"Hope, you scare me," Serah Farron nearly jumped out from her shoes when something warm touched her palm. She swirled to found out Hope standing behind him, holding big mug in each of his hand, and a pack of marshmallow.

"Sorry," Hope can help a grin, he was startled her by touching her right palm with one of the mug he carried. Noel is right, Serah is cute. Right now she's wearing thick white training pants, a thick brown and black sweater, and she covered herself from head to toe-with white thick blanket. "Drink this, it'll keep you warm," Hope handed her one of the mug.

"Thanks," Serah looked inside and smiled when she's face to face with the yummy warm hot chocolate. After that they were walking to the porch and sit at the wooden floor. Each enjoying the drinks and staring at the starry sky.

"Can't sleep?" Hope cracked a conversation.

"Uh huh," Serah nodded. "I never do this before, out doors activities with… friends… Before it's always about me and my sister, or me and my fiancé," she then took a marshmallow that Hope offered her. "Don't get me wrong," she quickly looked at him in worried when she realized how vagueness her sentence before.

"You just want a different environment, right?" Hope smiled in understandment.

"Correct," Serah sighed in relief, and back enjoying the dark sparkling cover above them. "I think I owe Noel a lot. He's really kind, did he always like this?" she then asked the friend next to him.

"He is," Hope nodded. "What do you think about him, Serah, honestly?" he finally asked what he wanted to ask her from the first time they met at the hospital.

"Like I said before, he's kind, and caring, and very loyal to his friend," Serah replied shortly.

"Don't you think he have ulterior motive?" Hope hoping he's at the right track.

"No. I think I can trust him," Serah shook her head and smiled to herself. "Why would he have ulterior motive with me when he's fine with you, you're his best friend too, right? He at least have done something for you too," she then found seconds later that Hope question is rather odd.

_Well, he's done something for me but not as big as he give you 70 million, and hey Serah, we have different gender? Have you ever thought about that?_ "Just asking," Hope lied. Then another peace silent surrounds them again. "Serah, I have one favor to ask, if you don't mind," Hope sighed and he finally decided to risk what he's going to talk.

"What is it?" Serah looked at him and smiled ingenuously.

"You might be don't know, and he haven't told you, but… Noel was having a hard time too, especially after the accident," Hope told her with hesitant. Serah smiled disappear into a thin line, she probably feels sorry towards his best friend. "So, can you please at least be… his light?" Hope asked.

"His light?" Serah brows twitching in confuse.

"Brighting his day, lighting his mind, and warming his heart. Something like that," Hope smiled softly and gently told her.

Serah didn't reply straightly. "You really care about him don't you?" but in the end she smiled warmly.

"Well, we do know each other since we're 7," Hope shrugged and chuckled.

Serah snorted. "I will, Hope," she then gave him her words.

"Thank you," Hope nodded, feeling rather bemused. They suddenly heard a _click_ sound behind them, and when they turned back, they found that the villa lights are on. "Look, it's almost time," Hope said as he studying his watch.

"Heh? Senior, what are you and Serah doing here?" Alyssa voice interrupted them.

"Chatting," Hope sighed and looked at her tiredly.

"I'm worry about you Serah! Your bed is empty when I wake up!" then Alyssa scolded Serah. She's jealous, obvious.

"Sorry," Serah grinned guiltily.

"You both better help me and the other with the tools," Alyssa stumped her foot and angrily walked inside the villa.

"Fine by me," Hope stood.

"Me too," Serah nodded. She looked awfully hard to stand with her blanket, so Hope offer her his hand-even if she doesn't have difficulty to get up, he still help her anyway. Serah took his hand and both of them laughed lightly as Hope pulled her on her feet. Then they walking to the villa side by side, helping the others with the telescope and everything.

"Where were you? Alyssa said your bed was empty," Noel pulled Serah elbow when he finally found her on the field with the others.

"Sorry, I was just outside, I can't sleep," Serah apologized.

"Why don't you wake me?" Noel released her elbow softly, he looked… hurt.

"Sorry, I don't want to bother you," Serah didn't realize that and continue to set one of the telescope. "Where were you?" she then asked curiously.

"Nowhere," Noel replied half heartedly. He doesn't want her to know that he's been looking everywhere for her, he even asked Sebastian to bring out the car and looking for her in the street.

"Don't worry, Hope was with me," Serah told him as she finished and stood face to face with her partner.

"Really?" Hope asked with a hint of protectiveness. He realized that Serah covered herself with blanket, but her head and hands are wide open.

"Yep. We talked," Serah answered as she watched Noel undo his dark blue gloves.

"Bout what?" Noel asked again while wearing her his glove. Serah doesn't react, just let him do the thing, she had a feeling that he'll be mad if she interrupt or she's being inappropriate if she reject him when he really so care about her.

"Vanille," Serah lied and watched again Noel released his white beanie from his head.

"Hmm," Noel mumbled and put the beanie on Serah head carefully. He even softly neat her hair and arrange her fringe. They unconsciously fell silent and looked at each other.

"Look, it's starting!"

"So beautiful!"

They suddenly heard everyone yelled and shout in unison. When they looked up, the meteor shower has begun. Different sizes comet dancing on the sky, teasing them with their beautiful tail and magnificent light, mesmerizing everyone with their charm.

"It's pretty," Serah whispered as she watched all of them fell.

"Hurry, make your wishes," Noel elbowed her arm.

"Right. You too," Serah nodded in agreement and told him. She then closed her eyes, so does Noel.

They hands touch each other slightly, and it automatically lacing. Actually, Noel lace his fingers with hers, and Serah lacing hers with him without a doubt. She's glad that he was beside her, here with her.

"I'm done," she then opened her eyes and smiled widely at her best friend.

"What did you wish for?" Noel realized his position and let go off her hand.

"It won't be able to come true if I tell you," Serah teased him and putted her hand behind her back. She then look uncertain. "Hey Noel, thank you, again," but eventually she spoke sweetly at him.

Noel smiled. "Anytime Serah," and replied gently. "It still showering!" he then pointed at the sky and both of them continue watching the meteor rain until dawn.

**I think it's really sweet how Noel protect Serah and provide the things Serah need here. And on the last chapter, the way he take care of her, even assisted her when she's puke, that was so… loving! If a man does that to me, especially the one like Noel, I couldn't have say NO if they declare they love for me! I mean, aside that he spent a lot of money to Serah, the way he nursing her when they're at the hospital and the way he comforting her is really make me envy Serah! I think if something like this happens at the game, Noel will do the same to her since I can see that he care about her very much. Tell me what you think, review please.**


End file.
